Horrible Dream!
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Barbalius saved you from a sudden ghost attack. Although it is a dream, you should find Barbalius and talk about it. Objective Go to any dance, find Barbalius. Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Good Morning... Huh? It should be in the morning...? Why is it still dark? There is no one in the house, neither mother nor the servants are here... It's wired... Maybe I should go out and have a look... ... It's also dark outside, and... There is no one on the street... What happened? ...I remember, I heard the scream of the ghost girl before I went to bed... Is it... Is it a dream? Please let me wake up if it's a dream! Ouch... it hurts! It's useless to pinch my face! There seems to be something... at the end of the street? ...Who's there? Are they people? No... No... those are... Translucent Shadow: The ball... the ball... is about to start... Translucent Shadow: This time... I have to make it... Translucent Shadow: The dance shoes... beautiful dresses... the jewellery... are all prepared... Translucent Shadow: ...My lady shall set out in a while... to meet her sweetheart... Translucent Shadow: He... must have a blonde hair... Magda: ...Those... those are ghosts... a lot of ghosts...! They are coming! Strange... I... I can't move...? ...Help... I don't want to be taken away by the ghost... Help! Is there anyone... who can save me...! Man's Voice: Miss Ellenstein? Barbalius: How are you here? Magda: That's also what I want to know! Mr. Barbalius, why are you here! Barbalius: Forget that, what are those translucent white figures? Magda: I do not know either! Maybe they are ghosts! Translucent Shadow: ...It's... the prince... with blonde hair... Magda: ?!?! Mr. Barbalius! Watch out! Barbalius: ...Seems like they are not of good intention. Miss Ellenstein, please forgive me for being rude! Magda: Wow-! He holds me in his arms and starts to run! The ghosts are chasing us! Barbalius: Don't worry. Please hold me tight. Magda: Ah, ah, he speeds up! Look! We've came to the end of the road! ---We are about to hit the wall! Ah! Maid: Miss?! Magda: ... Maid: You have been yelling Help, to hit the wall!... Are you having a nightmare? Magda: ... Maid: Miss? Magda: It's dawn? Maid: Yes~ Magda: Sure enough, it was just a dream... But what happened in the dream was strange... And Mr. Barbalius appears in my dream... That's weird... Better pay him a visit. Story Chat 2 Barbalius: Miss Ellenstein? Magda: Hmm... that's it. Although it feels stupid to tell you that pay you a visit because you appear in my dream... But... I just feel concerned. Barbalius: I am very glad that you pay me a visit for that reason. Magda: Huh? Barbalius: I have heard a saying from the East called would dream in the night, with what one thought in the day time. Magda: ...That's not the point. Barbalius: Fine... In fact, your concerns are valid. Because I dreamed about you last night. On a dark street, you are surrounded by translucent, ghostly objects. In this case, even in my dream, I have to take action. So I did. I hope I didn't offend you. Magda: ......It seems that we are in the same dream, the ordinary dream can not be like this, right? Barbalius: Although I don't know much about dreams, I have the same opinion. Magda: I wonder if any one but you and I ever entered this dream... Barbalius: It sounds like you're having some trouble. Is there anything I can do for you? Magda: Well... Maybe later you'll need to save me from the ghosts like you did last night! Barbalius: Then I'll have to find someone to put a blessing on my sword. Don't worry, Miss Ellenstein. Once the blessing is attached, I can kill any undead. Magda: .........It feels reassuring, but you don't have to do this for now. Anyway... I have to talk it over iwth someone else tomorrow. Story Chat 3 Magda: ...Should I go to bed tonight or not? If I enter that dream again, maybe Mr. Barbalius will not be able to save me again! Maybe I should stay up all night... Girl's Voice: ............I...... want to...... go...... Magda: It's coming! Girl's Voice: I want to............ go to the dance...... The dance...... I've been...... looking forward to...... I...... remember...... My shoes...... my dress...... They are all burnt.................. Magda: ............ ......She cried and disappeared. Category:Dead of Night Event Category:Event Quests